The Looming Omen
by Stardustdragon123
Summary: *Set after Ride 78 of Stand Up, the LRIG and sequel one-shot to Treasuring the Moment* As Hitoe meets with Aichi to take a break from their current search, she discovers that all is not right with him for more reasons than one.


As dusk broke over the horizon of this world's Tokyo, Aichi sat down within the confines of the library with much to think about as the evening light glimmered through the windows behind him. Despite the long hours that had passed since then, it had not been long since the search had begun. The search to find Kai and Ruko, both of whom along with Kamui and Kiyoi had been sucked into a vortex that was briefly created in a scuffle between Ayumu, Ruko's older brother, and their mother after the Kagero user had defeated her in battle. Now, none of them had any idea on where the vortex had taken the four of them along with Miyako or if any of them were even still alive.

That was indeed a concern that had been welling on the Royal Paladin user since he and what remained of the group had scattered across the city in any hope of finding their missing companions. Both Ruko and Kai had been sought out previously on different terms by their companions before he arrived in this world and now, this time the search was proving to be more difficult than the previous occasions. After having several consecutive hours of no luck in finding any trace of Kai, Ruko, Kamui or Kiyoi, he had returned to the library several minutes earlier to take a rest for the time being before resuming his venture back into Tokyo outside. He was sat down at a table in a certain Selector's favourite part of the library with one of his cards laid out on the table before him.

Umr, one of the two mysterious LRIGs that were once part of the being Ut'ulls gazed up at him, noticing the anxiety within his eyes. Though she was still in the early stages of understanding human emotions or the world outside of her card, she could tell that all was not well with her fighter.

"This search seems to have proven taxing upon you Aichi," she spoke.

"I don't know how to feel Umr," he replied, gazing down to her card "Before we agreed to put a stop to Mayu and Chaos Breaker's schemes in addition to the Selector System, we came to this world to bring Kai-kun back. And now... he's gone again. Along with Ruko-san and the others."

"You have found him before though?" the LRIG asked.

"It's not that simple," Aichi replied "A person that goes missing twice doesn't always turn up in the same place they were found before. Especially if the first place you found them was a world different to your own."

That was enough for Umr to finally grasp the gravity of the situation as she sat back down within the border of her card to contemplate on the situation further for herself. As this was happening, they heard footsteps getting closer towards them as Aichi looked up to see that Hitoe was coming over to the table with Yuzuki within her card hung from her neck wallet.

"Hello Hitoe-san," he greeted as she took a seat beside him "Have you had any luck finding Ruko-san and Kai-kun?"

"No," she answered remorsefully as she took out both of her cards containing her two LRIGs "I searched around as much as I could, but I haven't seen them at all yet."

"Midoriko and I haven't had any luck trying to sense either Tama or Yuki either, otherwise we'd found at least Ruko by now," Yuzuki interjected.

"We sent word to Sakuya and she said she'd look around Aomori," said Midoriko "Though I can't imagine how we're going to break the news to Amika as well, considering Kiyoi helped Kamui save her mother's life today."

That had done little to change the mood around them in the quiet library save for the ticking noise of an old nearby clock in one of the other annexes of the building. The topic of the disappearance of their friends along with the fact they were taking a rest from their constant hours of searching the city had both Selector and Cardfighter feeling more anxious, one moreso than the other. Seeing that they had some time to themselves before they could resume their search upon gathering their strength, Aichi was the first to speak up.

"I can't say I'm not worried," he began "It took us a while to find Kai and Ruko on our own terms before I came here."

"Aichi-kun..." Hitoe breathed.

"So what's got you this way?" Midoriko pondered.

"I don't know..." the Royal Paladin user answered "It's just... that... I have a horrible feeling in my stomach that... whether we find them or not, it might not be the way we like it."

It didn't take long for the Selector and the three LRIGs in the library annex to understand exactly what he was saying, that he was starting having serious doubts regarding the outcome of their search if they had even managed to find their friends. They knew one reason for that was the fact Miyako had also fallen into the same vortex their friends had been sucked into meaning that wherever they were, the threat of Mayu's General and Ruko's former mother was never far behind them. That was, if any of them were still alive, wherever they were now. Sensing discomfort off of him from even the thought about it, Hitoe looked over to him and held a hand gently on his shoulder.

"We will find them..." she spoke as he turned his head to face her "Whatever it was that had sucked Ruko and Kai away... it had to have taken them somewhere."

Although he was unable to speak back to the Selector, Aichi could feel a small chunk of the anxiety he had within him since expressing his worries and doubts to both her and the three LRIGs begin to fade away. He wasn't sure whether it was from the slight warmth of Hitoe's gentle touch or her way of trying to reassure him that they would find their missing friends that was alleviating his concerns, but he felt thankful for it as his expression eventually softened.

"I'm sorry for thinking that way Hitoe-san," he said "It's just... I know it isn't the first time something like this has happened, but I have been feeling rather bleak lately with this."

"We're all worried too," she replied "But we can't just assume the worst that easily. Kai didn't before he found out you sealed yourself on the moon a year ago and he wouldn't want us to do that either."

With that point in mind, Aichi knew that Hitoe was more than right. This hadn't been the first time a scenario like this happened between the two of them and now, he began to understand what it was like during those days from the perspective of Kai and the others when they were in a world where no one else save a few remembered him.

"Thank you for pulling myself together," he said, mustering a small smile "I haven't been myself lately since what happened a few hours ago."

"Hey, it can happen to any of us," Yuzuki interjected from her card "I mean... after that close shave Ruko and I had with Akira before I ended up like this, I wasn't myself either. If it could take Kai and a bunch of your friends to find you, then we can find him, Ruko, Kamui and Kiyoi."

The Royal Paladin user felt a little better within himself thanks to the LRIG's input on their dilemma. Although he could sense his anxiety would not disappear from him for the time being whilst their friends were missing, he would not abandon hope or assume the worst possible scenario any longer. Umr although not being able to show it outwardly was relieved that he was somewhat back to normal after what had been going through his mind had gotten the better of his emotions. This moment had also given him time to think back a little ways and have his mind ponder on something since his arrival into this world.

"I'm really glad we've been able to make progress with your social issues Hitoe-san," he said kindly "I never thought you'd be the one to snap me out of this depression."

"It's... just like I said when we went to Ruko's school that night," Hitoe replied with a warm smile "What are friends for anyway?"

"Honestly, you two freaked me out when you told me that story," Midoriko interjected "As annoying as it is for us that we'll probably have to keep an eye out for Akira now that she's out for blood, at least it's reassuring that you two can stand up to her in a battle."

Aichi nodded in agreement as he pondered back to the night of those events where the Selector was able to push past her fears and overcome Akira to reclaim Kai's Kagero units after she had previously stolen them from him in an ambush. That was an important event for Hitoe in finally being able to stand up for not just herself but to overcome the troubles that had caused her to lose against her opponent in their very first encounter. Thinking back to that night however had also stirred up something within him and the others around him could tell that time was also not a cause of celebration for everyone then.

"It's about Ulith as well, isn't it," Yuzuki pondered.

"I don't know how exactly to say this..." Aichi said nervously "But there's been times where I can still feel the chill of Ulith's presence around me. I've even had some, though very few sleepless nights because of what happened."

He then shuddered a little from both thinking and talking about the subject before suddenly freezing up, hearing a cackle from the cruel demanoured Selector within the back of his mind, almost as if it were ringing through his ears. Everyone else suddenly stared at him in utter worry as they could see his eyes flashing in and out in a recognizable pinkish glow rather erratically. He suddenly got up from his chair and ran into the garden as his vision began to become hazy as blackness was beginning to take over his line of sight. Hitoe in a state of worry grabbed the three LRIG cards on the table and hurried after him, just as he fell to the grass leaving them only to wonder what exactly was going on.

Meanwhile, Aichi's entire vision had gone black as he stood back up, unsure of what to believe from his surroundings as his changed vision was not helping him in the slightest, nor was he able to see the outside world that he wasn't sure if he was still standing in. A familiar chill was felt in the air as although he could not see her, he could still very much feel her presence after hearing her dark chuckle only moments earlier.

"You cannot escape me Sendou Aichi," she spoke "Just as you cannot escape yourself."

"U... Ulith..." he stuttered, knowing full well that was her communicating through his PSY Qualia once again "W... What is it you want?!"

At first, he received no answer in response to his attempt at defying his own failing composure. Then within the black abyss he believe that he was seeing before him, a series of purple auras swirled across each other to bring into being what appeared to be the cruel demanoured Selector herself, only this time her appearance was vastly different. In fact, she now resembled the very LRIG that she appeared as before she had claimed the body of Urazoe Iona for herself.

"It's been a while scum," she retorted as she advanced towards Aichi slowly "It was almost a shame when Akira nearly ruined our reunion back then."

"S... So it was you that called her off!" he gasped.

"Indeed," Ulith replied as she stopped in front of him, bringing up her purple eyes to gaze upon his face, causing him to flinch "Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from one who possesses a third eye to Planet Cray."

Then without warning, she grabbed ahold of Aichi's right hand and pulled him towards her much to his surprise and displeasure as she gazed right into his eyes, still brimming with their glow of PSY Qualia and his frightened expression. The cruel demanoured girl sneered upon seeing his uneasiness before her, but didn't feel like going any further with where she had him. At least, she did not wish to do so for the time being.

"I'll see you again soon," she chuckled "But for now, here's a reminder of what the path you take will bring you."

Then, she threw him back a little as she manifested a bright orange orb in her right hand before it exploded, blinding Aichi for several seconds until his vision returned to him. When it did however, he now had a sight he did not want to see ever again. It was the exact same environment that Ulith had shown him the first time she had manipulated his PSY Qualia into showing this particular image. A dark and dreary expanse littered with Selectors who were on the ground in pain, writhing from their wishes being tainted or driven to the absolute depths of despair to which the cruel demanoured girl claimed would be a result of his actions if he continued to gain victories in the Selector Battles to come.

"No..." he breathed in horror "Why am I imaging this again?!"

The sound of footsteps caused him to turn around as he could see a Selector around a little beneath his height drag herself towards him. She wore a dark blue school sailor uniform and had purple hair, but her face was merely staring at the ground until she came to a stop. And then, she gazed up at Aichi with soulless white eyes and a very loud scream as he was forced to cover his ears from the noise as he still tried to fight back against the vision that was taking his toll on him.

"No!" he screamed as he closed his eyes to look away "NO!"

...

"Aichi-kun!"

Upon hearing those words, Aichi's eyelids suddenly opened in an instant as he panted heavily from the mentally draining experience he just had. He could feel that his PSY Qualia was thankfully no longer active or within Ulith's control. With his vision and sight restored back to normal, he could see that Hitoe was right in front of him having grasped onto his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down and bring him back to the reality that the cruel demanoured girl had attempted to twist and temporarily trap him within. Despite being back to the normal life that was before him, he was still shuddering in fear as Hitoe could tell from the shaking of his shoulders.

"W... What happened?" the Selector asked.

"It was Ulith..." he breathed "She managed to hijack my PSY Qualia again and show me... that horrifying image."

From the table where their cards lay, Midoriko, Yuzuki and Umr all looked up at Aichi, now even more concerned about his state of health as a result of what he had experienced once again. The green LRIG then pondered about the last time she and Hitoe fought together which was against both Yuki and Ulith herself.

"I still can't believe that stuff about her was true..." she muttered "I recalled hearing rumours about someone like her, but we never saw anything of the sort when we battled."

"Believe me, it definitely came as a shock to all of us," Yuzuki interjected "But I didn't think it would escalate like this."

"Aichi will have to be careful if we encounter Ulith in person again," Umr replied "I suspect it won't be the last time that we will cross paths with her affinity for cruelty."

Meanwhile on the garden lawn, Aichi and Hitoe had sat down with the latter's hands still on his shoulders to make sure he did not suddenly freak himself out from the image that he had experienced for the second time.

"I know I probably should have mentioned it a while back," he said "But the truth it... a part of me is still scared of her... and about what she's saying."

"We'll be there to help you through this," the Selector replied "As frightening as this might be... I think you were really brave in being able to defeat her once before. If she believes you'll hurt other Selectors to stop Mayu, then prove her wrong."

As she moved her head closer towards his own, he gently moved his arms behind her back and moved towards her in turn. Although Hitoe could sense Aichi had calmed down significantly since she had talked to him, he was still rather uneasy and very unsteady from Ulith's most recent attempt to break him apart completely. Moving her hands from his shoulders to behind his back, the two embraced one another as the Royal Paladin user this time was the one to gently rest his drained head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see me this way... Hitoe-san..." he said in a sad tone.

"It's alright," she whispered back in a soothing tone "No one's going to hurt you any more today. It's alright."

Eventually, his hectic breathing began to slow down as he felt his earlier panic slowly but surely wither away. Although he felt grateful for any of his friends to always be there for him in times of trouble and unease, for whatever reason today in the midst of their missing friends' disappearance from this world, he was glad that the Selector, the one who had been helping to overcome her own troubles in life outside of the Selector Battles ever since he came to this world in search of Kai, was being the one to bring him back from the brink of despair in return.

As they eventually separated after a few minutes had passed, they stood back up and walked over to the table, picking up their respective LRIGs and looking to one another to think about what to do for their next move for the time being.

"We should find Amika and let her know about what has happened," Yuzuki spoke "We can't just leave her in the dark about what's happened to Kiyoi and Kamui."

"Aichi, are you sure you'll be able to handle things for the rest of the day?" Midoriko asked "Whatever it was Ulith did to you, it really looked like it took quite a bit out of you."

"I don't know when she might attempt something like this again..." Aichi answered "But I am slowly recovering."

"Just let me know if it gets too much for you," Hitoe replied "If Ulith's torment gets the better of you, it might be best if you stopped searching for Kai until tomorrow."

Eventually managing to muster up a small and sincere smile to show he understood what they were saying, the Royal Paladin user placed Umr's card back in his pocket as he and the Selector departed from the library garden together. When they made it back onto the streets as they were walking together, Aichi glanced at Hitoe several times during their search for Kai and their missing companions, knowing that today was a reminder of how far she had come for him and her friends since the first time they had met. And today after what he had experienced, he was more thankful than ever for her presence and her efforts in calming him down, leaving him with much to think about in regards to the bond the two of them shared.

At the same time, she had been thinking more about the Royal Paladin user that she had recently brought out of his nightmarish image. Just as she couldn't feel the need to leave him defenceless against Akira on a previous occasion, she couldn't stand to see him succumbing to Ulith's trickery and cruel intentions, to which the two of them still remained in the dark for what she had planned to do next. Aichi had done so much for her, much like Ruko, Yuzuki and Midoriko had done before his arrival that to see him in the state he was in then was painful even for her. Until then, she had never been able to properly return the favour for him and for the first time, it felt as if a great weight from the many that she still held on her shoulders was lifted.

 _I wonder... if the kind of friend I've made within Aichi-kun is one of a kind..._ she pondered to herself _I know I cannot keep him in this world forever... But I know that in the short time we might have, I cannot ignore my feelings on our bond..._

* * *

 **And there we go! To make up for the current delay in Stand Up, the LRIG's next chapter, I've decided to do another one-shot to focus on the Wixoss World's side of the story for a short instance before I conclude the Vanguard World's side of the arc (for those curious, I am halfway through the latter's side of the arc by now). With this, I've decided to drop more hints of what to expect in the Wixoss side of the arc when we get there and focus more on both Aichi's unease of Ulith's looming presence and his bond with Hitoe as those two tidbits will play an important part. Until then, please share your thoughts in the reviews and I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. Until next time, I'll see you around on the next chapter of Stand Up, the LRIG!**


End file.
